Monkey Nation
by LuckE13
Summary: When Specter is fresh out of ideas, he can only turn to one option. A permenant plan.
1. Planning

More Cannons? Brainwiping?Pure Genocide!  
All these thoughts raced before Specter's Mind as he sit on his floating throne brainstorming for his next shot at world domination.  
Most of them had already been dismissed, such as Time-Traveling agian.  
Neither White nor Specter Had any clue on how to replicate it once agian. Another Lethagy Lazer or 'Double Pardise Plan' had dismissed on the spot, shrink rays also went out the window. For once in his life Specter had been dumbfounded. Not wanting any of his minions to find out,he instructed White to pretend he was ay work with his next machine, surprisingly he did a good job at it.  
Specter just needed one good idea,he needed something,that even if one of those brats, Kei,Yumi,Jimmy or some newby, Spike coudn't care less unless he did directly to him and Jake hasn't been seen since his first attempt, If one did come along he needed sometrhing that would ensure Monkeys would rule the Earth and had a foothold for him to rise agian afterwards. He had no idea what intill one little idea poped into his head,he sat fior a while but, all of a sudden he turned to white and whispered something into his ear. White looked surprised, Specter had a evil look on his face and the rest were simply confused and eager to actually hear what he said.

"Uh,are you sure of this, Herr Specter?" White said worried.

" Of coarse, I don't see why this would be a problem." Specter said to the larger White Monkey while staring a glare only he could achieve.

White fell back "Uh! No,Herr Specter,Not at all." White told his master with a hint of horror in his eyes due to the fact of the idea being a heavy load.

Miles away, the past heros and heroine were called in to the Professor's labrotory to discuss the reason of why Specter had not struch yet.

"Hm,maybe he admitted defeat and now wants to open his own coffee chain" Jake said to the other sarcasticly

"As much fun that would be, Specter would never do that."  
Jimmy polietly told Jake

"Well, do duh, Captin Obvious" Retorted Jake

"I hate Jimmy,but he is my Cousin and I want a reason to hurt you."  
Spike spoke for the first time in the entire meet

"Really,bring it on." Jake said eagerly with a smirk

"Why must you fight everytime?" said the professor with a very worried look on his face "This is serious,but its late,we'll talk about this is in the morning."


	2. Discuss

White worked long into the Night resting every few hours,but not before checking if his master, Specter was watching Unfortunaly, he had paranoia which, ironicly slowed down his process.

During the time White worked, everyone else in Specter's base were fast asleep,except Specter himself.  
He found himself lying awake in his bed the whole night pondering his plan, for once in his life he wondered if this was the right thing to do. He always came to the conclusion that everything else was only going to make him try again for the rest of his life. He had to.

He finally found himself asleep only to be awoken minutes later by Pink,his sole Female follower,  
who came in singing her latest song,the lyrics of which escape Specter's mind.

This normally would haved angered Specter but due to his night,he wasn't in the mood.  
He immediately shooed pink away, which she did without question, he expected back talk,just like all the other times.  
Pink walked away, being eyed down by blue, which tended to get up unusually early. He didn't care, he just went back and got ready for the day ahead.  
Pink however did, she smiled and punched him in his face.  
The two then walked down the hall, Blue crouching in pain, Pink grinning.

Pink and Blue joined Yellow and Red,who were Cooking and lifting weights, respectively.  
White hadn't showed yet and there were the occasional mumble about him.  
It took Specter longer then usual to arrive, by the look on his face he expected white be there already,  
in any case,he looked very mad.  
He immediately started the meeting, the usual, nothing happening.  
Only the report Specter ordered about the squad of Monkey catchers,  
other then that,it was extremely boring.

30 minutes later, White walked in.

"Er, Herr Specter, the first Machine is complete, copy's of the device should be ready to be made within a matter of hours."

"HOURS!" Yelled Specter who almost jumped out of his floating throne. "Er...Never mind,I can wait."  
Embarrassed, Specter commanded the rest to leave, he wished to speak with White alone.

"You do realize, that this may be a bit of a problem, correct!" Specter gazed into white's eyes with anger piercing right out of them.  
"Uh..uh...well,um..." Shuttered White.

"Well?"

"I don't see why,its only a few hours."

"You're hopeless,follow me.  
The pair then went down the hall into a room of which even White had not yet visited

"I want to show you something."

* * *

Far away in Japan

Spike layed on his couch,bored, _very _bored. Jake's phone had died so he couldn't chat with him, he had tried to contact Helga,but with no luck.

He was so bored he wondered if he should go on the next Monkey-catching adventure, _nah, _he thought, One,it was too much work, two its was too much fun seeing newbies try to do it,but fail and get hurt,it was mean,but he didn't care much. He didn't ponder on it for too long.

He did wonder what Specter's next plan was. "Who knows,I guess. I don't and I don't care.

With that,he began his nap,he would wake up in a hour or two...

* * *

**Oh,BTW This was in my Computer for a long time, at the rate I'm writeing, we should figure out Specter's plan by next year!**


	3. Work

White followed Specter into the room of which he had never seen before. It was obviously related to his laboratory,but was full of strange light bulb-looking devices. There were strange looking machines that White obviously knew,but Specter did not Ticketing his confused look on his face they cam to a small; enclave in which was flanked by glass that appeared to look into a sort of containment room, in front there was a station neatly Set up.  
"White,this shall be your office from now on. Or,well intill further instruction." Said Specter, seemingly barely caring "But,Herr Specter."  
"Yes?"  
"You haven't told me what this was all about."  
"Now,in a little while look in the containment area to your right, you shall see what I mean" And he Left with out another word, White displeased said nothing, not wanting to insult his master.  
He instead decided to take a look around. He saw machines that were printing out fax, of what and where he had no idea, there were several flashing lights, the lightbulbs seemed to have no purpose.  
He noticed a coffee maker next to his cramped 'office', of which he thanked Specter deep inside. Though he sighed when he noticed that he had no standard Pipo monkey with him. Specter wants me to do this myself. He though quite distressed, but he quickly settled down and began working on a way to speed up production, so Specter would be calmer with him. He did, however peek, every so often at the containment centers below, trying to guess what Specter could have possibly ment.

Eventually, about an hour after he had settled down, he had heard the door open, he had hoped it has't Specter, luckily for him, it wasn't. Or you could say it was unfortunate because of of whom it truely was.

_Pink._

"What do you want" He ask pink ,trying to be seriously and pretending to not be freak out of his mind at the surprise Vist.  
"Why nothing ." Pink Smiled, White Sighed  
"Why,could you please leave then." White rolled his eyes.  
"Actually..." Pink said as she walked around "Specter asked me to give you this." Pink then revealed a strange looking key. "He said to put it in something by you some- computer-thing."  
White looked surprise _Why would Specter ask PINK to do this, I could see Blue,if Specter hads other things to do,even Red. But PINK,_  
_he must be trying to kill him, _White thought,worried. Not noticing Pink had left the laboratory.

When he did,we continued to work on his program. At the same time he looked for the _plug _ Pink mentioned, she probably didn't listen and spitted out some random area. Worried that it could be something important.

Another hour passed and, out of the corner of his eye, he could see activity in the containment area. He strolled over in his hover craft to see what was going on.


	4. Second Day

_It was dark..._

White though, wide awake in bed.  
Lord Specter had sent him back to his usual abode shortly after the first test.  
It was nothing really interesting, his room anyway, it was dark and dull, unlike the other high-ranking monkeys under Specter, he choose not to do anything major with his room, only add a piece of machinery here or there so he could work at night. He didn't want to tonight. The test went different then he had suspected, according to Specter's original description, it seemed relatively clean. Yet, it wasn't.

_He has a nasty habit of avoiding details he doesn't like._

White told himself, and it was true, Specter didn't enjoy speaking of things he didn't like, specifically if it involved a bit of gore.

Though...  
It wasn't exactly surprising that it went the way it did.  
Thinking about it, it wouldn't exactly be 'clean'.

White turned his head and saw that it was 7:30 AM.  
Time to get up.

Well, at least for him, the others (Including Specter) always woke up much later.  
he had far too much work to do, since he was the only one here that could direct scientific studies and research and the correct form of carrying out Specter's new weapon's manufacturing.'  
Specter was far too prideful too do it himself, so it fell to white.

He got up slowly, he wasn't tired, just weak.

_Day two of the plan _White thought studdering out his his chambers.

* * *

White did his normal duties for the first few hours. Checking up on the 'patient' from last night.

_Patient seems completely normal, or at least how we imagined him, the Transformation wasn't too stressful, it did,  
__however take a heavy tool of his stamina and has been sleeping very commonly, more tests should be necessary  
to fully understand hiscondition, but first I need permission. Manufacturing is continuing as planned, but an  
accident has slowed it down minorly. More details can be found on channel 2b._

He wrote in his early report to Specter.

Luckily he had his beloved coffee, if not, he would passed out long ago.  
After a drink he heard a far-away door open. It was another getting up. He presumed it was Blue. He like getting up early.  
Though, as far as he knew, Blue had no role in Specter's plan, well, at least for now. He would have a mjor role in the events to come.

White just took another drink and set forth to continue his work and wait for Specter.

* * *

Away, the protagonists were starting another pointless meeting.  
A small explanation.

Spike was sitting down by the window with his Ipod. Jake had yet to arrive. Jimmy was getting picked on my Kei and Yumi

Aki and The Professor were actually trying to get something done, talking about something while pointing and looking at a large screen with maps and files about specter and the members of the MonkeyFive, they had gotten nowhere intill Aki noticed one thing...


	5. Oh god, filler

_More reports..._

White snared in his mind

_Lord Specter is always asking for more, even though there all the same, its ridiculous._  
White complained working with a machine, doing thinmgs even the most experianced of scientiest couldn't.

_Even worse is that now hes gotten me to work with my other four bumbling co-workers, he has recently filled them in._

Pink wasn't bad, Blue and Red asked too many questions. Yellow was banned from entering, White didn't care what Specter ordered.  
All that was important now, was doing whatever mundane thing Specter ordered intill he was satisfied and actually made progress with the mission, or plan, or whatever Specter wanted to call these.

White turned and looked out iof the window into space and sighed and went back to the back-breaking work that Specter had assigned

* * *

"Thats it" The Professer announced, startling everyone else in the room

"I believe I know what our friend Specter's plan is..."

Everyone inclined their head to see what the Professor had to say.

* * *

" That is it! We're out of Beta we're realising on time!

White announced though the Speaker-phone

"Very Good, White. I guess The next step can begin, carry on."  
Specter ordered White, before turning on the speaker-Phone

* * *

**A/N This is just semi-filler, its just setting the stage for the next.**

**Messages:**  
**To 'Wolfgirl' I thank you for the reviews and no, I am stressed, but not because of this.**

**To White Vanilla: Thank your for true reviews and your criticisms have helped my many many writings.**

**Update Schedulale: I don't know, its still, when ever I get them done. since i have readers that I know are waiting that are not my friends, I've made this a priority.**


	6. Inspection

_Now step two... nearly there._  
White thought, very nervous. Today was inspection by Specter, what he did needed to be perfect, or there would be serious consequences.

He walked into the meet room, a place in the base that every morning they would come together and get counter-productive and send Lord Specter into a rage that wouldn't cool intill next morning, this is why he is always in a bad mood, his dumb employees, actually they weren't dumb, exactly, they just didn't know how to operate, basically anything.

_Blue...on the ground... Pink waiting for Specter... Yellow, that glutton, eating... Uh, OH! Red, being him._

White thought, joining in his allies, late as usual, Specter had not yet arrived, though he always took forever though. He placed himself and his floating miniature platform. All that was lefdt, is wait. In the meantime, he prepared the device to save time and Specter's wrath...

It appeared that he, White, was the only one that was actually worried. You just keep on trying if its not right, but with Specter, he'll make everyone pay, even if you correct him or try and give him an idea, he yells, even if its a good one. I blame the others.

_I still wonder whom is going to go and get the nerve to remind Specter, that humans were monkeys._

White just sighed, he was just glad he wasn't on the receiving side of Specter's wrath, but the one who helped Specter create everything. there was experiments to be run , there is research to be done, but for now Specter has too see. Still, he gives White little credit, but he does what he must, because he has too. At least he is Still Alive.

* * *

Time passes

"Oh yeah! That game reminds me of the on-" Red started only to be cut off by Pink pinching his mouth closed

"You! Shut your motherfucking mouth or I'll shut it for you, as in with nails I got from that jackass over there." Pink threatened, mentioning Yellow. Red just shuck his mouth. Yellow looked like sh- I mean,he was enjoying a lot of Banana pudding. White finally was finished preparing, unfortunately, Specter had not yet arrived.

Suddenly the front door bursted open and Specter, of coarse on his very overly-fancy floating throne, came coming out, a rare smile crossed his face.

"Surprisingly,. I feel fantastic!"  
All of a sudden, the whole room went quiet.  
"Holy shit!" Pink exclaimed.

"Well, by god..." Blue said, looking up at Specter.  
Comically, Yellow dropped the huge bowl of pudding out of his hands. Red punched himself. White simply went up to Specter and showed him the results. Specter looked very pleased.

'Very good, now the next step may begin, as planned. Now, I need you! Blue! Red! you need to go down to earth and scout out the right places that the devices shall go! White, I need you to oversee the construction of a new space station for the operation. Yellow you stay here and await further instructions, later, in step three. Pink, I need you too stay here with me, and take care of the new brats once they get wise and try and stop me!" he said, ordering all of the Freaky Monkey Five to do the parts of the new plan, he often had nothing to do with Yellow, but as an obstacle.  
As everyone was setting out. "Blue! remember, don't jump this time." Specter warned Blue.

And as all of them set out to complete their master's will and Pink went back to her phone, Specter slouched down in his throne and snickered to himself.

* * *

A/N HOLY FUCKING! No cliffhanger, I'm insane!  
Wow, this is (relatively) long. I'm also swearing more.  
and No, The protagonists will not be getting more screen time anytime soon

Just asking, have any of you discovered what the plan is yet?  
I love making fun of how, when playing, O always though 'How long is it going to take for Specter to remember that humans are a species of monkey?'


End file.
